A network storage environment may comprise a node cluster (e.g., storage servers) of nodes that collaborate together to manage various aspects of data storage associated with attached storage devices (e.g., data volume creation, read/write access, logical unit number (LUN) creation, virtual and physical data formatting, etc.). For example, the node cluster may provide host computing devices with read/write access to data stored on storage devices. In this way, a host computing device may connect to a node that may provide the host computing device with access to data stored on storage devices connected to the node. In one example, a node cluster may comprise node A, node B, node C, and/or other nodes. Node A may be connected to storage device 1 and storage device 2, node B may be connected to storage device 3, node C may be connected to storage device 2 and storage device 5, etc. A user may desire to startup a virtual machine on a desktop host computing device using a virtual machine hosting application. The virtual machine hosting application may be configured to retrieve virtual machine data of the virtual machine from storage devices accessible through the node cluster. In particular, the virtual machine hosting application may access node C because node C is connected to storage device 2 and storage device 5, which may store the virtual machine data. In this way, node C may provide the virtual machine hosting application on the desktop host computing device with access to the virtual machine data stored across storage device 2 and storage device 5.
Conventional network storage environments may provide reporting tools that generate views of storage information from isolated viewpoints of individual nodes within the node cluster (e.g., storage information known to node A, storage information known to node B, etc.). Unfortunately, such conventional reporting techniques merely provide views that are based upon isolated reports from the respective nodes. For example, an administrator of a node cluster may request a view of storage devices attached to the node cluster. Accordingly, the nodes may be individually queried to determine what storages devices are accessible to the respective nodes. In this way, the administrator may be presented with a view of information derived from isolated reports of storage information that is known to the nodes individually. For example, the view may specify that node D reported information regarding storage device 3, node E reported information regarding storage device 3 and 5, node F reported information regarding storage device 6, node G reported information regarding storage device 3 and 5, etc. Because the reports from the nodes are isolated, the view may comprise a significant amount of redundant and/or overlapping information (e.g., information regarding device 3 may have been reported three times by node D, node E, and node G). Thus, the administrator may not be provided with an efficient or adequate view of what the node cluster knows as a single cluster unit operating together, but merely with what individual nodes reported.